


Look

by baejinstar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baejinstar/pseuds/baejinstar
Summary: Lee Daehwi, known for his attractive smile that makes people feel healed as they saw him.Bae Jinyoung, not a lot know him though.





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually inspired by my own friends @ school, i'm amazed by how they look at each other eyes;;

"Bae Jinyoung!" A sudden voice calling Jinyoung, it sounds familiar to him. Jinyoung stopped from his walk and turns back, it's the campus best of the best couple, Park Jihoon and Park Woojin. Running toward Jinyoung with their arms locked with each other.

 

"Yeah what to hurry why you two running?"

"We just want to let you know that we've set you up on a blind date!"

"You two sucks. You know how awkward i am with stranger!"

"C'mon it's better than being a third wheeler!"

"Ugh i'm not a third wheeler you two just keep clinging into me! And i will not go!"

 

Jinyoung frowned as he leave the two keeps arguing.

 

"I've said in the first place that we'll ruined this!"

"And so what should we do?"

"Find his crush. We should befriended with his crush first."

"So how to find?!!"

"Be a spy."

"Wait, what? Park fucking Woojin, i don't want to!"

"Then take your curiousness to grave!"

 

And that's it, Jihoon ended up following his boyfriend childish play. They seek through Jinyoung's class window.

 

"We don't need to be a spy it's obvious by how he kept looking at that orange haired boy."

"Duh Park Jihoon, a spy shouldn't just conclude things like that! Keep seeking!"

"It's obvious you idiot! Anyway orange haired? His taste is weird."

"Yeah that guy taste is weird. Why orange?"

"I mean Jinyoung's taste u idiot!"

"Stop calling me idiot, idiot!"

"You also calls me idiot, idiot!"

"You idiot!"

"Park Woojin is idioter!"

"Is that even a word???"

"I'll talk anything i want!"

"Okay then, Park Jihoon is idiotest!"

 

They keep arguing who's more of an idiot, loudly. They call themself as a spy.

 

"Okay let's stop this idiocy things."

"Okay let's stop."

"What should we do with him then?" Ask Woojin being serious again.

"Hmmm lets approach that orange guy first, he looked easy going."

"And?"

"We'll think about that later babe."

 

 

 

"Hey orange haired guy!" Woojin shout loudly

 

That orange haired guy turns back, sees a couple saying a hi to him.

 

Of course he hi them back, not worrying if they call a different person cause he's the only guy with an orange colored hair.

 

"Uh hi i'm Jihoon, this is my boyfriend Woojin!"

"Oh hi! I already know you two! The best couple in the campus right? Anyway i'm Lee Daehwi!"

"Oh hi Daehwi, let's just get to the point can i get your phon-"

"Ahhhh Daehwi!!!! Nice to meet you!!" Jihoon said as he shut Woojin's mouth up.

"Uhhh but Woojin was about to say some-"

"Nope don't mind him! See u next time!"

"Y-yeah bye!" Daehwi walked further from them.

 

"Park Woojin idiot! We shouldn't just ask his number like that!"

"Then how should we???! You're slow witted Jihoon!" "Ughhh i'm not doing this!"

 

And in the end, Jihoon still following Woojin. They called Daehwi again and ask for his number. Fortunately, Daehwi didn't refuse to tell them.

 

They walked to their own dorm. Feeling happy as if they just recieve their salary.

 

Woojin turns on his phone and message Jinyoung.

 

**Woojidiot but jihoon still love him anw:**

Bae Jinyoung

I'm your hero

U owe me a lot

 

**Jinyoung:**

?

 

**Woojidiot but jihoon still love him anw:**

I got daehwi's number.

Treat us coffee tmr

Ill send it after ur treat!

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ahhh refreshing!" Said Woojin happily as he slurp down his latte.

"I've treat you two a coffee so where's the number???"

"Ah wait i'll send you the contact!" Said Woojin as he scrolls through his phone and send a contact named 'Jinyoung's crush'

"You know Bae Jinyoung we went through hardships just to get this number, we have to- wait are you even listening??"

"Let's just go Woojin let him in his own world."

 

 

* * *

 

**Unknown number:**

Hi daehwi this is jinyoung!

 

**Hwi❤:**

Jinyoung?

Ahhh From our class?

Bae jinyoung rite?

 

**Unknown number:**

Yes!

 

**Hwi❤:**

Hi jinyoung!

Where did u get my number anw?

 

**Bae Jinyoung:**

Ummm Woojin?

 

**Hwi❤:**

Ahhh that guy...

Anw for wht did u text me?

 

**Bae Jinyoung:**

Can we meet up

Tmr @ the cafe nearest our campus 10 am?

 

**Hwi❤:**

We have no class tmr

So i'm in!

 

**Bae Jinyoung:**

See u tmr sunshine!

 _Read_.

 

Daehwi's cheeks blushed. His feeling for Jinyoung is undeniable. Both of them don't know that their feelings were mutuals. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Daehwi! Over here!"

 

They both sat down in the cafe, it's so awkward. Woojin almost passed out when Jinyoung says he asked Daehwi to meet up. Where did Jinyoung get the confidence from?

 

"Ahh so... what are you gonna talk about Jinyoung?"

"Let's order first, what drink?"

"I... strawberry smoothie!"

"Cute." Jinyoung says as he get up from his seat and went to the counter.

 

Daehwi's cheeks blushed, again.

 

"Ummm the thing is..."

"What?"

"You're clumsy. Look, your lips!"

 

Says Jinyoung and he wipes Daehwi lips with his hand.

 

"W- w-what?" Daehwi stutter. Daehwi blushed 'again'. He's totally whipped.

"Anyway i don't have anything to talk about, just want to see you."

"Ahhh...."

 

They slurp their drink without any talk. Jinyoung may gain confidence but he is still awkward. Daehwi is not a stranger though. It's just they rarely talk.

 

"Ah Jinyoung i have work to do." Said Daehwi as he broke the silence.

"You can go ahead!"

"Thank you for the treat! I'll paid you back for sure, goodbye!"

"Bye!"

 

The orange haired fluff ball left the cafe. Jinyoung left alone.

 

They keep doing things together after that. They going to class together, grab a drink together, even walked home together.

Jinyoung really owe Woojin and Jihoon a lot. He get to spent his time with his crush, nothing is better than that. Nothing, he thought. But spent time with Daehwi as a boyfriend is the best, right?

 

 

**Bae Jinyoung:**

 Tmr at usual place 7pm!

 

**Hwi❤:2**

Okay

 

* * *

 

They're not awkward at all this time. They looked like best friend.

 

"Daehwi... again! Look at your lips!"

"Ah hhahaha i'm sorry!!"

"No need to be sorry though i like to look at it, it's cute!"

 

Daehwi choked. He continue to slurp his strawberry smoothie urgently, of course his lips is in a mess.

 

In a second, Jinyoung's lips is already on Daehwi's. Daehwi's eyes widened. He pulls Jinyoung off.

 

"Ah i'm sorry hwi... it's just-"

"It's okay."

 

Daehwi is in dilemma. Should he play hard to get or no? Should he kiss him back or no? He ended up with a yes, he pecks Jinyoung's cheeks.

Both became awkward again, both is blushing. They giggling as they see each other eyes.

 

"Ummm Daehwi..."

"Y-yes?"

"I want to see myself in your eyes, everyday."

"S-so?"

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

 

Daehwi blushed again for the nth time.

 

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

 

And that's how Jinyoung ended up on his knees in front of Woojin.

 

"Hyung i beg you!!!"

"What?"

"Let Daehwi move here!!"

"So where will i sleep??"

"Jihoon's hyung room!"

"You know Jihoon already have another roommate!"

"That's why i've asked that roommate to move!"

"And he agreed?"

"Yes!!!"

"Okay call but i'll sleep here tonight. Let your boyfriend in tomorrow."

"I can't hehehehe he's already waiting in front of the door."

"You sucks Jinyoung! Our room is so small we only have two beds, it's uncomfortable to sleep on the floor, and Jihoon's dorm is far away!"

"I can sleep together with Daehwi on my bed."

"Are you fucking serious Bae Jinyoung? You just asked him out and already sleep in one bed????"

 

 

That's also how Jinyoung arms ended up wrapped around Daehwi's waist.

 

"I wont ever let go hwi."

"I know you wont."

 

Jinyoung pecks Daehwi, continuously.

 

"Yeah whatever i'm invisible for you newlyweds!" Shout Woojin from across their bed.

 

They giggled. Jinyoung sang on Daehwi's ear.

 

_Don't worry i will be by your side_

_Don't worry, trust me_

 

"You're a good singer."

 

Daehwi doozed off and he slept. Jinyoung's voice suddenly feels like a lullaby to him.

 

"Sleep well, love." Jinyoung whisper to him in the ears.

"I miss Jihoon." Woojin talk to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They've been going out for almost a year now.

 

"Babe you know my tongue hurt a lot everytime i say the word boyfriend. It's really hurt and-"

"So what are you gonna say Jinyoung?"

"Ummm since i'm sick to that word, you should help me."

"By what?"

"Being my husband so i wont use that word again for you."

"I disown you Bae Jinyoung."

"That's a yes!"


End file.
